1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to kinematic simulation and, in particular, an apparatus and a method for kinematic simulation utilizing an information processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method for simulating the behavior of mechanical systems by utilizing an information processing system, such as a CAD system, is available, according to which equations of motion representing the behavior of mechanical systems are formulated by means of a computer, and the movements of the mechanism's parts are obtained by solving these equations.
When formulating equations of motion by means of an information processing system, such as a CAD system, in order to obtain the movements of the parts of a mechanism, it is necessary to prepare data on physical values, such as the moment of inertia. Thus, with this method, a kinematic simulation is not easily conducted.
In calculating the amount of interference rotation, an interference is erroneously detected when the operational figure (the figure associated with an operation) and the interference figure (the figure associated with interference) already intersect, thus making it impossible to correctly calculate the amount of interference rotation.
When, in a kinematic-simulation apparatus, such as a CAD system, the status of a mechanism at an arbitrary point in time is stored, it has been the practice to register not only positional but also diagrammatic information regarding the status. Likewise, when the mechanism is to be restored to a status at an arbitrary point in time, diagrammatic as well as positional information has been commonly read and displayed.
When the status of a mechanism at an arbitrary point in time is stored, registering diagrammatic as well as positional information regarding the status results in storage of a large amount of information. Further, when the mechanism is restored to a status at an arbitrary point in time, reading and displaying a large amount of information inclusive of diagrammatic as well as positional information substantially increases the restoring time.
In an existing system for simulating the behavior of a mechanism by utilizing an information processing system, such as a CAD system, equations of motion of the mechanism are formulated and solved by means of a computer, thereby obtaining the movements of the parts constituting the mechanism.
In calculating the amount of interference translation, an interference is erroneously detected when the operational figure and the interference figure already intersect, thus making it impossible to correctly calculate the amount of interference translation.